Teddy
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Little Talia al Ghul discovers what Bane really is to her when she is safe in his arms. TDKR one shot.


**Teddy**

**Little Talia al Ghul discovers what Bane really is to her when she is safe in his arms. TDKR one shot.  
**

* * *

A child sat in the darkness, listening to the mournful cries erupt in the shadows surrounding her frail body. Her tiny limbs trembled as she felt the iciness of the death crept deep into her bones like a knife. Cutting away every ounce of her strength, dreams and hope. Slight discomfort was etched on her pale and sickly features, warm tears strayed down her cheeks as she held up a dried blue flower in the palm of her hands. A small treasure her mother kept hidden in metal box underneath the mental sprang cot, it was said to be a gift from a noble man who walked in sunlight and carried weapons of liberation upon his shoulders. A man she would one day hope to meet if she found the courage to escape from the darkness of the pit.

She rubbed her shaky fingers over the dried petals, feeling the presence of her mother's spirit wash into her restless body as her steel-blue colored eyes stared at the details of the flower, and then she lifted it to her chest. To her pounding heart beat and pressed it against her torn wool of her ragged clothing while she closed her eyes and allowed memories of her mother to enter back into her frightened mind.

The screams for the condemn men tortured her like in intense waves. Her eyes once again filled with tears and opened as she stared at the prisoners dressed in grimly blue rags standing their the cells and looking at her with lethal gazes as she swallowed and stared at their hands. The same cold hands that took her mother away from her once the cell door opened and there was no escape from death as the wolves attacked with their hunger and devoured everything it their path. She managed to survive when a man wearing a mask over his handsome features wrapped his arms around her trembling form, shielded her with his bulky body from the carnal rage of the men.

She remembered looking down at her mother's lifeless body, stared at the broken bones of the her neck and watching the blood seep down from her lips. She remembered clutching her hands tightly against her liberators rags and digging her face into his chest as he took her to a high peak and created a warm sanctuary for her, with piles of blankets and cups of fresh water from the sprang in the rocky crevice.

The memories soon faded as the cries of agony awoke her to the present, she backed up against the wall, heart was pounding as the men walked closer, with eyes gleaming of grim desires. She shouted out her fear and grabbed a shard of craved rock, gripping it into her fingers and pointing her weapon at the wolves. She watched them lick their tongue over the chapped edges of their mouths and trembling as the pebbles of rocks moved underneath her bare feet.

"I am not afraid of you," she shouted, tears leaking out of her blue eyes. She regained her courage after taking a few deep exhales of stuffy breath and pressed her back against the wall. "I do not fear your touch." She listened to their knuckles crack as the withering legs carried them closer to her ledge. She looked past their shoulders and stared at the masked man standing inches behind them cracking his own knuckles. "I have a protector."

The child watched as her faithful protector, bashed their skulls together with his brute force, she did not blink as she watched the weak men fall before his knees and did not flinch as he squeezed violently at the pressure points of their neck, listening to the bones snap underneath his fingers. She dropped her rock shard and curled herself underneath the blankets, feeling her stomach growl with discontentment. Her protector climbed the ledge and crouched down in front of her, taking up a cloth underneath his threadbare garment and placing it front of her dirty feet.

She narrowed her blue eyes down and slowly unfolded the cloth to show a small stuffed bear, dusty from neglect and still perfectly preserved. Her fingers stroked over the brownish fur and the button eyes before her teary blue orbs met his gentle ones.

"A gift," he spoke with a muffled accent, his clear, dark blue eyes became crisp and trusting.

She smiled faintly, for she never received such a beautiful treasure before. "Was it real?" she asked, holding it tightly into her small arms. He placed his massive hand on her shoulder and smiled underneath his veil of muslin.

"To many children it was I guess," he answered softly. "I found it when I was a child and kept it safe. It is a symbol of innocence in the darkness, Little Fire."

She narrowed her eyes down at the stuffed bear, and looked up at him with a steady gaze. "I have a gift for you , my friend." she smiled brightly and hugged the bear tightly against her chest. Then she unfolded the blanket and lifted up the dried up blue flower and placed it in his palm.

He looked down at the flower and nodded, "I shall treasure it always." he said, placing it in a pocket of his garments.

Thunder bellowed above them and she instantly became frightened, and shivered as the deafening sounds and the flashes of lightning made her lunge into his arms and bury her face into his chest. She trembled, holding on to the bear and lightly crying. "I'm scared, friend." she sobbed into his garment.

"There is nothing to fear." he assured her, stroking his hand over her tensed back. "You're safe with me."

The child lifted up her teary blue eyes, as he gently wiped them away with his large fingers as he secured his arms around her with a warm embrace. She rested her ear against his heart, listening to the soothing rhythm of his chest as she slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. She knew she was safe. Her protector would always be there to shield her with his fierce strength and gentle heart.

She opened eyes once more and looked down at the stuffed bear and then into his loving blue eyes, she placed her hand on his veil and knew the truth on the outside he looked like a monster to the other prisoners but to her he was soft and warm as a teddy bear.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first one shot without the Bat and the Cat. I would to try something different for once. Let me what you guys think. Thank you.**


End file.
